Golden Sun: New Dawn
by Subrosa Reaching
Summary: Set twenty-five years after GSII. Alchemy Poisoning has struck down our 8 beloved heroes, and it is slowly killing all of the worlds' psynergy users. The next four heroes step up to face a harder challenge: Destroying the lighthouses to save the world.


Golden Sun: New Dawn

_Twenty five years after the rebirth of alchemy, the world was complete and reletively peaceful. Alchemy had solve the world problems._

_No war, no famine, no poverty._

_..._

_Until suddenly, the eight heroes that were responsible for the rebirth were struck down by the same illness: Alchemy Poisoning._

_The lighthouses that Felix and others tried so hard to light turned against them and caused their downfall._

_And this was Alex's as well. The first to die from it._

_..._

_Alchemy Poisoning had spread to almost all psynergy users, and it seems that soon, the world will be consumed by this poison._

_Only the next generation of chosen ones are able to stop this plague._

_..._

_Amy: the only daughter of a blacksmith from a distant island that existed only in limbo not 25 years ago._

_Gavin: a boy born in the skies over the world, a Sky nomad crash-landed into an unfamiliar landscape and force to survive alone._

_Theos: a boy from an underwater city that suddenly collapsed, killing all but him and his younger sister, and they both washed up in the port city Adonis._

_Fang: a female born into an Air psynergy exclusive wolf clan, and because of her powers, she is banished from the clan to live in the wild with her parents shame weighing her down._

_..._

_These four are the succeessors to Isaac and friends, to do what may drop the world back into chaos, but will save 3/4's of the worlds population._

_They are going to destroy the lighthouses._

* * *

Amy watched her father hammer away at her weapon, the one she forged for herself, and he was just hammering out the few mistakes she made in forging. They weren't bad, it just was purely cosmetic changes he was making.

He dipped the sword in water, cooling it, and pulled it out so he can hold it at eye level. "Looks nice now. Nicely weghted, good design. I think its ready to go with you!" He looked back at his olive-skinned daughter, breathing heavily. "Are you sure you want to leave the island, though? No one's left this island since, well, before the island fell off the face of the earth!" He laughed, but stopped and had a coughing fit, dropping the sword. When he didn't stop, she began to panick.

"Father? Are you alright? Father!" She watched in fear as he collapsed against the anvil, coughing up blood._ I knew his condition was bad, but..._ "Someone! Anyone! Help!" She scrambled out of the shop and down the road towards the village and towards the healers sanctuary, her black hair flairing behind her. "Someone here!" She looked around the desolate room, and the only door is the room that they usually spend all of their time. She sprinted across the room, leaping over the altar, and threw the door open. She gasped.

_Almost everyone in the village is in here!_ She watched the healers work fervorously, trying to eradicate this unknown ailment from the bodies of the villagers. From the looks of the situation, it was fruitless. She turned, tears running down her face, and walked back to the shop with all hope dashed from her heart. "Father... why?" Her pace quickened, and she found herself by her father's side. His chest was heaving, but he seemed to have stopped coughing.

"Amy, please... help an old man up, will you?" She lifted him up and supported his weight as they moved towards his bed, and helped him into bed. "Thank you, Amy... Amy, it's even more important that you leave me and go to the mainland."

"What? Why?" Amy felt his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I can't leave you alone! Who will take care of you?"

"Look, Amy... I was going to die any day now. This sickness started with me, and the entire psynergy using population has it now. I've had it for five years now, and the burden I have because of it makes everyday unbearable. I dont want you around to see the end of me, Amy!" He took a few deep breaths, tears rolling down his face. "I want you to have the experiences I never had. Please dont argue with me on this. Take your sword and leave. Now."

She fought back tears as she walked out of his room, grabbed her sword, and left for the port. The trade boat was set to go to Adonis next, and it leaves tomorrow. _Father, I will return eventually. Please hold on until I come back._ Amy let a few tears drop, and walked onto the boat and to her room.

* * *

Theos was sitting in the town square of the underwater city of Solir, watching the fish swim overhead as he hugged his little sister close, the 8 year old Bree. Their white hair reflected the artificial sunlight from above, and their blue eyes were locked onto a specific point in the dome that keeps them from drowning. Theos had a dream two nights ago that the dome was going to break right there, and the only one that believed him was his little sister. They have been waiting patiently for 48 hours straight for it to happen.

The other people in Solir had been watching with ridicule on their tongues and scorn in their eyes.

Then solitary drop dripped thof the spot, and everyone in Solir square looked up at the dome with a brief flash of worry.

Nothing else fell, so everyone went about their business. Except Theos, whose grip only increased on his sister.

_CRACK!_

_

* * *

_

Thus ends chapter one of GS: New Dawn. PLEASE review! I really want feedback, because this is one of the coolest ideas I have ever had!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
